Entre el amor y el odio
by beliPotterRadcliffe
Summary: ¡Muy BieN ChicoS! A Leer Se hA dicho! 4 Chap Listo! - espero que disfruten de un buen rato--°°Hermione empieza a conocer mejor a Max!°° REviews!
1. Default Chapter

Entre el amor y el odio.

I capitulo:

"conociéndote" 

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación chateando, cosa que hacía siempre en sus tiempos libres. Ya había cumplido los veinte años de edad; ya no era más una niña.

Se había separado de su familia, del mundo de la magia, de Hogwarts, y sobre todo de sus amigos a quienes extrañaba, extraña y extrañará.

Actualmente está viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York; y está trabajando de actriz en una telenovela de su ciudad. 

Ahora tiene un grupo de amigas a las cuales conoció en sus clases de preparación actoral.

Desde hace varias semanas, Hermione había conocido a un chico por chat, el cual tenía de nick name: "Max"; Sus amigas lo conocían, incluso era un gran amigo de "adriana" [su primera mejor amiga desde que entró en la a.p.a (academia de preparación actoral)].

Un día, decidieron conocerse ya que cada uno encontraba cosas interesantes en él.

Así que se encontraron en casa de Adriana.

-¿estás lista? –le dice Adri a Hermione antes de presentarle a "Max" ya que él estaba en las canchas de tennis de su edificio junto a otro amigo al cual todos lo llaman "El negro".

-sí –caminaron hasta llegar a las canchas, en donde vio a Max. 

-Max ella es Hermione 

Max se volteó y la miró dulcemente, le dio la mano y un beso en la mejilla. Luego conoció a El negro al cual le agarró mucha confianza.

Hermione por chat había estado "jugando" con Max. Le había dicho días antes de conocerse que cuando se vieran por primera vez lo besaría.

Al parecer **El negro **era el mejor amigo de Max; éste le comentó lo que le había dicho Hermione por chat y después de un rato que estuvieron hablando decidieron dejarlos solos.

-Oye Hermione, eres bien bonita 

-gracias –dijo la muchacha bajando su cabeza.

-es en serio, eres muy hermosa

-muchas gracias 

-y... no era que me ibas a besar cuando me vieras?

-jeje... es que... no sé

-tu me dijiste

-pero es que no sé, es el primer día que te veo y... no sé ósea me van a decir que soy una golfa

-nadie se tiene que enterar

-no, hoy no por favor...

-bueh... esta bien 

Después de que lo rechazó ese día, por chat le prometió que la segunda vez que se vieran que sería el sábado, lo besaría.

Empezó a recibir llamadas de él, casi todos los días y ella lo evadía. 

Hermione sentía que había conocido a ese muchacho hace años atrás pero no estaba segura de que fuese ésa persona.

Max se había convertido en una persona muy especial para ella aunque no lo demostraba.

Pasó la semana y Hermione estaba pensando en si lo besaba o no, mientras buscaba su vestuario.

Cuando llegó a casa de Adri, estaban otras amigas de ella, Las morochas: maría Auxiliadora y María Eugenia y bueno los dos chicos.

Hermione traía una camisa corta a la cintura de color rosado, el cual le quedaba muy bien, y tenía puestos unos blue jeanes a la cadera.

Cuando Max la vio, ella notó que éste se le había quedado mirando, pero ella lo distrajo.

Saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla y se unió a la conversación que ya estaba establecida.

Max y El negro se encontraban jugando tennis y las chicas los observaban. 

Adriana jaló a Herms por un brazo y la separó de las demás. 

-te gusta, verdad? –Hermione se quedó pensativa, no respondió y se fue con las demás.

-Herms!! Herms!!! Ush! Me choca que haga eso... 

En la residencia de Adriana, había un parque el cual tenía una pequeña cabaña a la cual todos la llamaban "la casa embrujada". 

Después de que los chicos terminaron su juego decidieron entrar a la cabaña. 

Hermione siempre había sido muy valiente pero últimamente estaba siendo una chica muy cobarde, y le temía a todo.

Entraron todos juntos a la casa, Hermione estaba gritando a cada instante y Max estaba que le sangraban los oídos por culpa de la chica...

Al salir de la casa, (n/a: Hermione dando brincos)...

-Estabas súper asustada... porqué? –le preguntó Max

-jajaja... es que últimamente me da miedo todo

-jajaja...

Hermione se sentó en un columpio y empezó a mecerse, Maria Auxiliadora (le dicen Xilia) se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de ella; pero Max vino y la separó de Hermione para quedarse solo con ella.

-Como eres Max! –dijo Xilia un poco molesta; se dirigió junto a las demás quienes estaban secreteando algo.

-Oigan chicos... se me quedó el celular arriba!, me acompañan a buscarlo? –dijo el negro 

-CLARO! –todos salieron del parque dejando a Hermione junto a Max solos.

La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa y se mecía cada vez más y más fuerte.

-cuidado y das la vuelta 

-jajaja... –disminuyó la velocidad y se bajó del columpio 

-ven... vamos a sentarnos aquí. –dijo Max acercándose a un pequeño banco que se encontraba en frente de los columpios, Hermione accedió.

-sabes? Siento que te conozco de hace muchos años... 

-en serio? Yo también

-jeje que raro  
-si

-bésame –Hermione lo miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos –dijiste que hoy lo harías

-sabes? Siento que eso es lo único que quieres conmigo, me choca 

-no... no! 

-déjame –Hermione volteó la cara, pero Max se le acercó para besarla –NO! Es que acaso no entiendes? –dijo esta muy molesta y salió del parque rezongando...

-todos los hombres son iguales... ush! 

-Hermione... ¡espera! –dijo el muchacho levantándose al mismo tiempo que vio que la muchacha salía por la puerta del parque.

Hermione abrió el ascensor y en ése momento entró Max también.

-Perdóname, por favor 

-.

-mira no es lo que piensas, lo que pasa es que me gustas mucho y pues, sencillamente no puedo evitarlo, discúlpame por favor –Hermione lo miró 

-Esta bien pero es que todo lo has llevado muy rápido –Cuando Max le iba a tomar las manos a Hermione se abrió la puerta del ascensor, y entraron a la casa, estaban todos en la computadora viendo una serie de cosas.

-chicos! ¿qué hacen aquí? –dijo Adri, mientras que todos los miraban O_O

-No es que...

-abajo hacía mucho frío! –dijo Hermione cortándole la palabra a Max.

Luego Hermione se sentó en la computadora a observar lo que veían las otras y empezó a conversar con ella al respecto.

El negro jaló por el brazo a Max, hacia el cuarto de Adri y le empezó a hacer una serie de preguntas, las cuales en la sala dónde las chicas se encontraban se oían cómo murmullos.

-¿qué pasó? ¿se besaron? Cuéntame

-no, no, no pasó nanay, ella se enojó porque piensa que yo quiero jugar con ella

-y... ¿por qué piensa eso? Y de ti? 

-bueh... así son las mujeres... no hay... –en ése momento entró Adri a la recamara y los interrumpió

-Negro, ven a ver esto!!!... ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Me tienes que contar luego Ha... digo Max! 

-jajaja. Tranquila! 

-Vénganse! 

Salieron de la recamara y luego de permanecer un rato juntos en la computadora de Adri (n/a: todo el grupo),los llamaron para cenar.

-Hmm Pizza!!! Que rico! –dijo Maria Eugenia y Xilia casi al mismo tiempo, las dos eran muy parecidas, bueno en físico porque en realidad eran muy diferentes en personalidad.

María Auxiliadora era una muchacha muy tranquila, siempre previniendo las cosas malas, y cuidando de las demás, ellas a veces se desesperaban y le decían :"Basta Mamá!" y todo terminaba en risas divertidas.

María Eugenia por el contrario era una muchacha un poco alocada, le gustaba la música de los años 60 cómo Abba, Queen, hombres g, etc... también gustaba del rock; desde pequeña estaba enamorada de un muchacho llamado Eduardo quien también lo estaba de ella pero aún no había pasado nada entre ellos y el chico estaba desesperado.

-me encanta la pizza! n_n 

-Más me gusta a mi

-no seas mentirosa porque antes decías que no te gustaba

-Ay Mariu(María Eugenia) No mientas! 

-no estoy mintiendo si eres metida

-AY! 

-tonta

-tonta tú

-ay ya! . -Adri siempre interrumpía las discusiones entre las hermanas, a decir verdad vivían en una discusión normalmente estúpida.

Al terminar de cenar, la madre de las morochas las vino a buscar, y todos bajaron para despedirse.

Así fue con todos hasta que se fueron.

Hermione decidió quedarse a dormir porque ya era muy tarde y no tenía ganas de manejar hasta su casa, y eso que quedaba realmente cerca pero aún así Adri con mucho gusto la dejaba dormir ahí.

Johana, la hermana de Adriana, se llevaba muy bien con Hermione a pesar de que era dos años menor. Justo cuando los chicos se fueron, ellas subieron a la recamara de Adri y Hermione estaba  muy pensativa e ida del mundo.

-Adri . ayúdame 

-¿qué pasó? –Hermione le contó absolutamente todo lo sucedido en el parque y a Johana también.

-Pero Hermis una pregunta... ¿a ti te gusta Har... digo! Max

-Ay no lo sé, recuerda lo que me pasó la última vez que tuve novio, recuerda la traición de Alejandro y no, ahora no quiero enamorarme, me da... miedo

-Herm yo entiendo todo eso pero debes seguir adelante no puedes ahogarte en el pasado vamos amiga si te gusta Max díselo porque él está bien clavado contigo y pobre si lo rechazas eh? Mira que yo lo conozco más que tú.

Después de oír esas palabras Hermione quedó muy confundida, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Max.

Eran las doce de madrugada, las chicas se acostaron para contemplar el sueño y en ése momento sonó el teléfono.

-aló? Ah! Hola marie 

-Hola! –dijo Marie del otro lado del teléfono –Quería invitarte a la fiesta de Dayana, es su cumpleaños y se lo vamos a celebrar mañana en la noche... ¿puedes venir?

-Ah! Bueno lo que pasa es que Hermione está durmiendo en mi casa, habrá algún problema en que la lleve?

-No! Ella es divertida!, tráela

-Bueno, yo hablo con ella

-bueno, nos vemos mañana

-Sí, bye

Hermione estaba ya preparada para ir a la cama, y de pronto Adri llegó con un entusiasmo a invitarla a la fiesta.

-Desde luego que quiero ir

-Voy a llamar a Max y al negro para que vayan

-A Mario? ... No o

-por qué? Si eres mala 

-No... es que no...

-Bueno yo lo voy a invitar a ver si van 

*~*~*~*

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó un poco tarde, miró hacia los lados y en la otra cama se encontraba Johana viendo televisión, estaba muy distraída ya que ni cuenta se dio de que Hermione se había despertado.

 En ese instante entró Adriana, a buscarlas para que fueran a desayunar, se dieron los buenos días y bajaron las tres juntas.

-Por fin, ¿va a ir Max?

-Sí, me dijo que se moría por  verte... 

-Esooo!!!! 

-cállate ¬¬u

-Hola Linda! –Linda era una señora, que era como una nana para Adri y Johana, la conocían desde que eran pequeñitas.

-Arepa? Otra vez?... NO!!! NO QUIERO

-ven, cómasela ya señorita... vamos

Con gusto o no, desayunaron y luego salieron a pasear por la residencia esperando que se hiciera de noche para ir a disfrutar de la fiesta.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*

Notas de la autora: lo!! Este es un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, la verdad a mi me fascina escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo.

Espero encontrar muchísimos reviews! Y ponerme contenta, la verdad es un fic que está basado en una historia que sucedió... jeje "un caso de la vida real" XDDD

XP Weno disfrútenlo.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

XDDD

Click ahí!


	2. Confusión

Entre el amor y el odio

II Capitulo:      " Confusión"

Al regresar del paseo, se fueron a alistar para ir a la fiesta la cual empezaría a las cuatro de la tarde.

Después de varios minutos, Hermione se miró en el espejo...

-Estoy fea o 

-Ay claro que no! Más fea estoy yo, mírame estos cabellos –dijo Adriana

Hermione sacó el estuche de maquillaje de la gaveta de la peinadora y empezó a maquillarse, aunque aparentaba que no quería ver a Max, por dentro estaba que se moría porque el chico se presentara en la fiesta.

-Linda!!! Linda!!! –se oyeron unos pasos agitados

-Dime niña –dijo jadeando 

-Ay Linda me veo bien? 

-Nos vemos bien? –recalcó Hermione quien todavía tenía el autoestima por  los suelos

-Sí hasta parecen estrellas de telenovela

-¬.¬u

-Linda, Hermione es una de esas 

-XD

-Bueno, Herms, Joha, ¿nos vamos? 

-Sí!-dijeron al unísono 

Hermione tomó su cartera y salió de la recamara de Adriana un poco nerviosa.

~**~

Cuando llegaron, tocaron el timbre de la casa de Mariangela, la cual les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola! ¿cómo están? –dijo saludándolas a cada una con un beso en la mejilla

-Bien 

-bien nerviosa o -se le escapó a Hermione

-Nerviosa por qué?

-yo dije eso?...no yo nunca dije eso... nerviosa yo? ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Mariangela, Johana y Adriana se miraron extrañadas.

-Bueno pasen adelante, aquí hay unas botanitas, hay refresco, y pues estamos esperando a que llegue la cumple añera.

-^-^ que bien! 

-Adri, ¿Max y el negro vienen? –preguntó Mariangela 

-No lo sé, ayer me dijeron que sí, les voy a mandar una mensaje a ver que pasa –tomó su celular y en ese momento miró a Hermione quien estaba haciendo changuitos para que  no llegaran. –Herms... ¿qué pasa? parece que huyes de Max

-¿Yo? ¿por qué habría de huir?

-¬_¬u

Después de varios minutos tocaron el timbre de la casa.

-O_O por favor que no sea él, que no sea él... por favor –Hermione se volteó, se escondió por detrás de la mesa y se agachó con la cabeza arriba a  continuar haciendo changuitos.

-CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!!! –gritaron todos 

-Feliz cumpleaños Daya!!! –dijo la chica saliendo por debajo de la mesa, la abrazó y la felicitó.

-Loca! ¿qué hacías aya abajo? 

-Rogando que no fuera Mario...  –dijo Adri

-Claro que no! ~.~

Mientras esperaban para cortar la torta y cantar "cumpleaños feliz", el celular de Adriana sonó, ya que le había recibido un mensaje, como la dueña del celular no se encontraba cerca de ahí, Hermione lo tomó y empezó a leer:

-"Por desgracia no puedo ir, y eso que hice todo lo posible por ver a Hermione, pero mañana sí voy a tu casa, convéncela para que se quede un día más"  ... o de eso no te preocupes, mañana sí me ves... –dijo en voz baja

-A quien vas a ver mañana? –dijo Johana asustándola

-A... a... deja de escuchar... gafita 

-XD

-HORA DE CANTAR CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!

~**~

Después de cantarle cumpleaños a Dayana, cortaron la torta y la repartieron, Hermione, Adriana y Johana tomaron su pedazo y se sentaron juntas a comerlo.

-Hermis ¿qué te pasa? No sé te noto como distraída, estas totalmente fuera del mundo 

-No, es solo que... 

-Que estas enamorada y le estas huyendo al amor –dijo Adriana 

-¬_¬u claro que no... además no entiendo de que hablas 

-Sí lo entiendes solo que te cuesta admitirlo 

-Mira Adri lo que pasa es que ando muy confundida, además su forma de expresar "amor" no es muy expresiva, que digamos... 

-O.O no capto nada –dijo Mariangela 

-Lo que pasa es que  hay veces que siento que él es muy lindo conmigo y me siento bien junto a él pero hay otras  que lo único que siento es que quiere jugar conmigo

-Yo conozco muy bien a Max y sé que él no quiere eso contigo así que demuéstrale lo que sientes

-A mi no me gusta... –Hermione se levantó del asiento un poco molesta, negando lo que realmente sentía.

-**-

La fiesta acabó, Adriana miró su celular y observó el mensaje, cuando se devolvían a casa.

-Herms –le dijo mientras escuchaban la música a todo volumen en el auto

-"For your heart… come intuition… is easy to fall" 

-HERMS!!! 

-ah? Sí… dime

-quédate un día más en la casa ¿sí?–dijo bajando el volumen de la radio

-Va! 

Llegaron a la casa, tomaron un baño cada una, y luego se conectaron a Internet. 

Hermione se encontraba chateando con muchas personas cuando de repente apareció una pequeña ventana que indicaba que "Max" se había conectado, en ese momento Hermione sintió unas cuantas mariposas  que revoloteaban en su estómago. 

El chico la saludó.

Adriana se dio cuenta de ello y pícaramente tomó la cámara y la conectó a la computadora.

-Herms mira, Max te va a ver 

-NO! QUÍTALA!!! 

Adriana la encendió y la puso frente a ella.

-QUÍTALA!!! –Hermione se levantó de la silla y se escondió debajo de la mesa para así evitar que el chico la viera.

Adriana estiró el cable y colocó la cámara frente a la chica.

Después de varios minutos, Adriana desconectó la cámara y se sentó en el mueble a ver televisión, Hermione tomó de nuevo el asiento de la computadora y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle al chico si la había visto puesto que le daba pena andar en pijama. 

Él le contestó negativamente. 

Continuaron chateando por horas y horas hasta que se hizo la madrugada, ya se encontraba muy cansada y decidió irse a la cama.

Se despidió de Max y apagó la computadora.

-Adri yo voy a dormir ya...

-Yo también, espérame que apagó la tele.

-sí

Juntas se retiraron hasta la recámara, y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

-Entonces ¿qué le vas a decir a Max? Él está bien clavado contigo y no me parece que lo trates así, lo que quiero decirte es que si a ti no te gusta, quiero que se lo digas de una vez para que así él no se haga ilusiones ¿no crees?

-Es que... es que sí me gusta o

-Ya sabía yo! Solo te estaba probando... n_n 

-gafa... Buenas noches! 

-Igual! Mañana vienen!

-Ya lo sé... –dijo acomodando su almohada y cerrando los ojos.

~**~

 Al día siguiente por la mañana, bajaron a desayunar, Adriana estaba hablando con "el negro" por mensajes al celular.

Al  terminar el desayuno, subieron a la recámara y se empezaron a arreglar puesto que ya los chicos estaban por llegar.

-¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó Hermione muy entusiasmada.

-El negro me dijo que traería unas películas que son excelentes

-¿Cuáles? 

-No sé... pero la vamos a pasar bien

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador indicando que habían llegado.

-Ya llegaron!! ¿me acompañas a buscarlos? –preguntó Adriana con las llaves en su mano, un poco apurada.

-No, iré con Johana, que me quiere enseñar unas cuantas cosas en la computadora.

-Ah ok! Bueno... ¡ya vuelvo! 

-Herms!!! –gritaba Johana un poco desesperada de tanto esperar. – Herms!!!

-Ya voy, Ya voy... –salió rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella, su corazón se le estaba saliendo por la boca, el solo pensar que volvería a ver a aquel chico la ponía a temblar. -¿qué me querías mostrar? 

-Mira esto!!! Me lo bajé anoche mientras ustedes dormían 

-XD está muy chistoso... a ver lo otro... XD 

-Hola! –dijo Max que se encontraba detrás de la chica. Saludó a Johana con un beso en la mejilla y luego a Hermione.

-Hola... –dijo la chica ruborizada -¿cómo estás? 

-Muy bien! 

El negro la saludó también y le entregó las películas a Adriana.

-¿qué peli trajiste? –preguntó Hermione levantándose de la silla de la computadora, dejándole más espacio a la hermana de Adri.

-Traje "terminator tres" estoy ansioso por verla

-bien! Oye tengo ganas de jugar pictionary... podemos? 

-Claro! –Se sentaron todos en la mesa y empezaron a arreglar el juego.

-Yo quiero que mi pareja sea herms –Dijo Max sentándose a su lado, la chica le sonrió.

Adriana le entregó a cada uno las pequeñas libretas para dibujar.

-¿cómo es que se jugaba? se me olvidó –preguntó Max 

-Mira es muy fácil... –Hermione le empezó a explicar – mira a cada uno de nosotros, como te diste cuenta, nos entregaron una pequeña libreta, como yo soy tu pareja, tú me tienes que dibujar a mi y yo tengo que adivinar qué es lo que dibujaste, claro que tienes que fijarte lo que te pide la tarjeta y hacerlo rápido porque el tiempo será contado con el reloj de arena. 

-Ah ok! Ya recordé... gracias – la chica lo miró dulcemente y le sonrió.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar y pasaron un rato agradable y divertido.

-Su turno chicos –dijo a Max y Hermione

-Sí! Esta vez dibujo yo ¿eh? –dijo Hermione 

-ten la tarjeta –dijo Max acercándole una 

-¿No la viste? 

-como crees... 

-¿Quieren que el reloj dé una o dos vueltas? –preguntó Adriana

-Dos! –afirmó Hermione – Bien! Empiezo... –tomó el lápiz y la libreta y comenzó a dibujar

-ôOu   ¿qué es esa cosa?, ahh!!! Lo sé!!! Es un camello!!! Cierto? 

-Sí!!!!! Volvimos a ganar!!!! 

-Hacen buena pareja! –dijo El negro. –Max miró a Hermione la cual le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, -dijo Adri mirando su reloj – ya se va a hacer tarde, no creo que Hermione se vuelva a quedar hoy a dormir, al menos que ella quiera ^^, así que mejor será que veamos la película ¿quieren? 

-A mí me parece genial! 

-Pues vamos! 

Los cuatro chicos entraron en la habitación, no muy grande, la cual tenía una hermosa biblioteca repleta de libros, algo que a Hermione le fascinaba, una cama matrimonial, el televisor, y un pequeño mueble que era muy cómodo. 

Las paredes estaban decoradas con hermosos cuadros de figuras abstractas, las cuales le daban mucha vida y concordaban con el color amarillo de la habitación. 

Hermione rápidamente tomó asiento en la cama matrimonial,  mientras que el chico de hermosos ojos la seguía por detrás sentándose junto a ella.

En ese instante la hermana menor de Adriana llegó con una hermosa sonrisa a tomar asiento en la cama matrimonial acomodándose en la parte final con un gran plato repleto de cotufas. (n/a: para lo que no lo saben pequeños amigos magos XD las cotufas es un aperitivo muggle que gusta comer mientras se disfruta de una gran película, es de sabor salado y es costumbre acompañarlo con la bebida favorita de los muggles : "La gaseosa"... que por cierto existen varios sabores... XD para no extenderme, fácilmente pueden consultar en las tiendas de alimentos  muggles llamados "supermercados, mercados, ó abastos" y preguntar por ello.) 

Jorge, el nombre real del chico apodado "El negro", observaba con la boca abierta a Johana, quien disfrutaba de su aperitivo y su gaseosa favorita "Coca-cola".

Adriana miró a Jorge, y chistosamente lo regañó:

-Oiga caballero, desea pedir algo a su mesera? 

-Jajaja, ¿puedes imaginar a Adri de mesera? XD –dijo Hermione riéndose a carcajadas –se vería chistosa con el uniforme, jaja sobre todo porque ella los odia jajajaja la vería todos los días con la cara de amargada XDDDD 

-Ejem... –Adri aclaró su garganta para empezar a gritarle a Hermione pero ahí se encontraba su "defensor" o ¿enamorado?... 

-Hey! No peleen, Adri yo te acompaño a buscar las cotufas y las gaseosas ¿va? 

-Ja! Otro goloso más... ¬¬

Los dos chicos bajaron, dejando a los otros tres en la habitación. 

-Oye... Johana, bríndame no? 

-Ja! Este ni siquiera se ha dado por enterado de que la loquita de Adri se fue a buscar cotufas... estas mal eh negro? 

-Eh? Ah! Me hablabas? 

-¬¬u

-Ay no seas mala Joha dameee!!!!!!! –el chico se levantó de su asiento a perseguir a  

Johana quien había dejado las cotufas apoyadas en la cama, y Hermione muy viva las tomó y empezó a comerlas.

~**~

Notas de la autora: Muy Buenas tardes, mañana o noche querido y apreciado amigo mago!!!!! XD ¿cómo están?... Weno yo realmente espero que les haya agradado este capítulo que tardé bastante en escribirlo puesto que he es un poco largo... les pareció? ~o~  weno si es largo me conformo que no haya sido aburrido ... si es de mañanita pues espero que no se hayan vuelto a dormir eh? Y si es de noche DESPIÉRTENSE!!!! Y vayan a sus camitas... XD 

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, los aprecio mucho. 

Sigan así eh? Jajaja... 

Bueno los dejo.

Cuídense.

*Besos

Su autora:

Beli Potter de Radcliffe 


	3. Una tarde divertida

"Entre el amor y el odio"

Notas de la autora: _¡Hola! ¿cómo están?... Les he escrito ya, el cuarto capítulo, el cual espero que disfruten muchísimo, que pasen unos minutos agradables mientras la leen._

_De verdad quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen con mis fics, ando muy contenta por sus reviews y por su atención, espero que siga así que es muy divertido. ¡Gracias!_

_Bueno los dejo, cuídense mucho._

**_Beli Potter de Radcliffe_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El capítulo anterior finalizó: Hermione se encontraba  al lado de Max ,seguía recostada observando la película con muy poco entusiasmo, tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas y a su lado tenía una almohada no muy grande color amarillo pálido, el chico colocó sus manos en la almohada y se acercó un poco más a ella, la cual notó su presencia, que ya se le hacía un poco extraña.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione lo miró muy extrañada por su comportamiento y al ver que este no respondía de la misma forma, volteó muy confusa y continuó observando "la aburrida" película rentada por Jorge.

Después de varios minutos el chico retiró la almohada amarillo pálido, y colocó sus manos en las rodillas de la chica, Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos enormes, y empezó a sudar en frío, lo que había hecho él no le agradaba en absoluto, nadie se había percatado de lo que había sucedido, que para ella era como si el mundo le estuviera cayendo encima. Tuvo que permanecer de la misma manera, estaba muy tensa, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que quitara sus manos de ahí, ya que era algo que nunca hubiera pensado que iba a decir.

Aunque se había calmado un poco, aún continuaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. De igual forma él sólo utilizaba sus rodillas como apoyo, pero le pareció muy extraño ya que había podido usar la almohada de color pálido para ello. ¿Qué pretendía?, la chica ya tenía una distracción, pero una, que no era nada divertida.

De pronto vio como sus manos se desplazaban más arriba, y ella no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar, pero lo hizo de la manera más estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir, no tuvo más opción que... 

-Insisto mejor es Titanic... –dijo sacudiendo la mano del chico de su pierna, él la miró y rió junto a el negro quien tomó sus palabras como una burla debido a que para él, Titanic era una película muy sentimental, en pocas palabras para chicas.

-¿Qué? Es mi opinión... –Permaneció más tranquila debido a que no colocó sus manos nuevamente ahí.

El negro y Adriana, estaban sentados juntos en un sillón, el chico tomó las manos de ella, y las acarició mientras que veía la película con una mirada penetrante. Adriana sintió algo muy extraño, era fuera de lo común que su mejor amigo tomara sus manos y las acariciara, pero simplemente no le prestó atención y continuó mirando hacia el televisor.

Johana estaba que se atragantaba con las cotufas lo que le hizo gracia a Hermione.

-Joha cuidado con las porciones... –todos estallaron en risas. Al chico que permanecía a su lado le gustaba su sentido del humor, en ese momento colocó una vez más su mano derecha en la pierna de la chica, la cual lo miró con desanimo, ya que había pensado que lo habría logrado apartar.

-Ahora ¿qué demonios puedo hacer?... Piensa herms, piensa, ¿por qué de mi, por qué? Tantas chicas y tenía que fijarse en mi... ¡Rayos!- pensó.

Cada minuto acercaba más su mano hasta que llegó al límite y la chica no lo contuvo más, no podía decírselo, pero tomó una decisión un poco extraña.

-¡Ay No! Qué aburrimiento... me voy a pintar, me avisan cuando acabe. –Se levantó y se marchó.

Johana, se levantó también, ya que a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la película, siguió a Hermione, hasta que ella se frenó y tomó asiento en las sillas que adornaban la mesa de juegos.

-Bien, ¿a ti tampoco te gusta esa odiosa peli? 

-Ahí... es medio aburrida, ¿quieres entrar en internet? 

-¡Claro! –Johana le mostró unas cuantas páginas a la chica, mientras que escuchaban música. De pronto Max salió de la habitación y las vio a las dos ocupando el asiento de la computadora. Se le acercó, colocó sus dos manos en el espaldar de la silla y les pidió que fueran al cuarto.

-No, de verdad no quiero –respondió Granger

-Pero... ¿por qué? No puede ser que te aburra tanto

-Pues, sí, ya te dije que odio esa clase de películas, yo sé cada uno con sus gustos, pero sencillamente no me agrada y ya vi lo suficiente, aparte de todo es larguísima

-Anda, vente. –Insistió, hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que ir detrás de él. 

-Bueno, pero me llevo una hoja y un lápiz, por lo menos pinto ¿no?

-¬¬ será.

Entraron en la habitación, y la chica tomó una silla, apoyó la hoja y el lápiz en ella, y se sentó en el suelo, todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué? Si me aburre la peli debo utilizar mi tiempo en algo útil ¿ o no? –todos voltearon hacia la televisión –raros...

Después de un largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que habían transcurrido ya varias horas, la película finalizó, justo en el momento en que ella terminó su dibujo. El negro, al cual le gustaba pintar y de hecho lo hacía muy bien, se acercó a observar el dibujo de la chica, la cual se lo mostró con una sonrisa.

-Está muy bien, me gustan los colores que le pusiste y la expresión 

-Gracias ^^

-A ver... –Max se levantó de la cama para observar su dibujo –está bien pero no le ganas al negro 

-No estoy haciendo competencia con él ni con nadie, de todas formas gracias por tu comentario 

Salieron de la recámara opinando sobre la "grandiosa" película que habían visto, decidieron bajar al parque de la residencia y pasar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de irse y así lo hicieron.

Adriana llevaba horas pidiéndole a Max que por favor le prestara un collar de cruz muy a la moda que llevaba el chico puesto, ya que ella lo quería lucir en la escuela, pero él siempre se lo negaba respondiéndole que para él era "sagrado".

-Ay si eres mala gente Max, por favor préstamelo, anda por un solo y único día... ¿si?

-No, ya te dije que no 

-Ay préstaselo, así molestamos a la tonta de Verónica –dijo Hermione

-Si es así, menos

Verónica era una muchacha que estudiaba con Adriana y Hermione, desde hace muchos años, esta chica tenía contacto con Max ya que eran amigos cuando niños, el problema con ella era que siendo tan presumida, caprichosa y mala amiga, siempre trataba de llamar la atención de Max.

Y desde el momento que se enteró de que Max estaba enamorado de Hermione su coraje despertó hacia esta chica y sus amigas.

Sabía perfectamente que en sus tiempos libres Hermione se encontraba conectada al internet, así que le pidió a max que le diera su e-mail, y éste sin saber ni pensar se lo dio, la chica la agregó a su msn y desde ese día le habla descontroladamente, cosa que hace para buscar información de lo que sucedía con él.

Siempre que Hermione le interrogaba si a ella le gustaba, esta le respondía con un rotundo NO, pero siendo obvio que sí le gustaba ya que lo llamaba "Príncipe de ojos verdes", y no hacía más que hablar de él, cosa que hizo que Hermione se hartara del tema y se fuera separando de él poco a poco.

-¿Qué te gusta? –le dijo Hermione irónicamente, mientras el chico la miraba sin responderle. –Ah ok, te gusta... –Sintió una pequeña molestia por no oír su respuesta, pero lo disimuló muy bien –A Max le gusta Verónica... Jaja... no es por nada pero escogiste a alguien difícil de llevar... –rió.

-No, no me gusta, ya deja de decirlo

-Perdón... se enojó

La mamá de Adri, bajó hasta el parque para informarles de que era hora de que estos chicos se marcharan a sus casas, ya que era muy tarde por la noche y ellos tenían que tomar el metro.

La señora Claudia (Mamá de Adriana), les dijo que ella los acercaría hasta la estación para que no corrieran peligro, y así lo hizo.

Adriana y Hermione los acompañaron en el auto, Granger no hacía más que mirar por la ventana, no quería voltear, mientras que él no hacía más que mirarla a ella.

Adriana hablaba con su mamá y cambiaba la música de la radio, por la parte de atrás se sentía una tensión increíble.

Max pensó que la chica que le gustaba estaba enojada debido a que no aceptó prestarles el collar de cruz, ésta notó que él la miraba y volteó un momento para le quitara la mirada de encima, y él le entregó el collar, se quedó muy extrañada con el collar en mano.

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Para que fastidies a Verónica junto con Adri.

-Bueno, no me lo des a mi, dáselo a Adri, que es la que la va a molestar, no yo. –respondió

Llegaron a la estación se bajaron del auto y se fueron caminando juntos.

Al llegar a la casa se conectaron a Internet, y ahí se encontraba la pesadita de Verónica, Hermione no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a catear con sus amigos.

-¡Tienes a Verónica! Iuk! –gritó Adriana 

-Uy sí, ella me agregó –De pronto la chica mencionada saludó, la conversación que mantuvieron fue muy agitada, ya que mutuamente se "odiaban"

~*~*~*~

La conversación fue de esta manera:

-Hola Hermis

-¬_¬u Hola...

-¿Cómo estás amiga?

-Muy bien – Adri le pidió a Hermione que la molestara un poco, diciéndole que había pasado toda la tarde junto con "el príncipe suyo", Hermione no quiso, así que Adri tomó la silla y escribió ella. –y ¿Sabes por qué?

-No, ¿cómo rayos voy a saber? Dímelo

-Porque pasé todita la tarde junto a el "príncipe de ojos verdes", y la pasamos tan pero tan bien

-O_O ¿ENSERIO?

-Sí, ¡Ah! Y qué te cuento!

-o ¿Qué? Cuéntame todo

-No, todo no, es información ultra secreta, sólo para amigas 

-¿Y yo qué soy?

-Mi amiga no eres, porque hasta ahora mi concepto de amistad, es aquélla persona que NO TRATA DE BAJARLE EL NOVIO A LA OTRA!

-Él no es tu novio

-Pronto, jaja, pronto, falta muy poco, tan poco tiempo 

-Un tiempo que puedo aprovechar al máximo

-No me lo vas a poder quitar 

-Eso lo veremos

-jajaja ¿sabes? Existen dos tipos de idiotas en este mundo: Unos, los que creen que van a hacer algo por haber amenazado a alguien, y otros porque dejan de hacer algo ya que han recibido una. ¿Captaste o te costó?

-NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA  
-Me tengo que ir "amiguita" bye.. ¡ah! Se olvidaba decirte, me regaló su sagrado collar de cruz... ¡qué tal! Bye

~*~*~*~

-Estás loca Adriana, te voy a matar –dijo la chica preocupada

-Ay ni te preocupes, el lunes llegas con el collarcito puesto y la molestas un poquito más

-¡Está bien! –Rieron un rato juntas y continuaron chateando y observando páginas interesantes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
